A need exists for an easy to install modular building removable coupling device for forming an explosion resistant, forced entry resistant, and/or ballistic resistant facility.
A need exists for an easy to install explosion resistant, forced entry resistant, and/or ballistic resistant facility having a plurality of explosion resistant, forced entry resistant, and/or ballistic resistant modules connected with a plurality of modular building removable coupling devices.
A further need exists for a facility that can resist both a category 5 hurricane a level 12 earthquake without deforming or detaching from the coupling device and a level IV ballistic impact without exploding, deforming, or detaching from the coupling device.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.